Rewrite ${(6^{-11})^{5}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (6^{-11})^{5} = 6^{(-11)(5)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{-11})^{5}} = 6^{-55}} $